But Not Haruhi
by thesmartblonde23
Summary: This is my first story and it looks like a first story. Its about Haruhi and how she is different from other girls. Then it goes into Mori's point of view with some of the first couple of episodes. Rated T for minor language


Some women need to be told everyday that they are beautiful, but not Haruhi. She can tell by the way you act around her. Some women need to act stupid to be noticed, but not Haruhi. She gets noticed because she is real. Some women need to be told "I love you" in order to feel love, but not Haruhi. She knows by the way Takashi looks at her. Takashi a man of very few spoken words can write books with his eyes.

The first day he ever met Haruhi; he thought she was a boy. He learned the best way that she wasn't. The first day that he saved her. She walked into with those thick glasses and that sweater, oh how he will never forget that sweater. She walked in and his first thought was "I hope to god he doesn't book me." When he saw him break that vase he wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh even harder when Tamaki told him that he was the clubs dog. When he first saw Haruhi clean up and without glasses he lost his breath; those eyes. Those eyes belonged on a beautiful woman not this boy. The whole day he couldn't get those shocking eyes out of his head.

During club he couldn't focus on anything, but Haruhi. There was something about him that struck him odd. Then he heard "Mori- Senpai help!"

He didn't think; he just acted. He ran like lightening to help the young, small boy and grabbed him under the arm. That's when he realized that this young, small boy was a young small girl. Wow. He didn't see that coming. With the small girl in his arms he stared into those brown chocolate eyes. He wanted to burn them in his memory for life; while ignoring everything that Takashi was saying. Later that day when he saw Haruhi in a dress he never thought he saw anything so beautiful. Then when she looked him in the eye she never felt so beautiful in her life

When they went to the Kyoya family's resort he was excited. He would finally get to see Haruhi act like a real girl and try to see if she act different outside of school than she does in. When she came out in board shots and in a sweatshirt and saw the twins mocking Takashi; he knew that was his doing. Secretly he was kind of glad because he knew if Haruhi came out in a bathing suit he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. When he came by her after swimming with Hunny he felt happy. They didn't talk much, but he felt comfortable.

A few seconds later he heard a _crash, crack, swoosh_, and then he heard Hunny screaming. He quickly turned to see this huge wave carrying Hunny under water to Lord know where. He ran he had to save Hunny. It was his duty. He almost made it until he slipped on the damn banana peel. When he looked up he saw that Hunny was gone. He couldn't think he couldn't do anything. He couldn't function. Listening to whatever Tamaki said even though it almost got everyone killed. He just wanted to save Hunny.

Walking in that god forsaken jungle was torture. No one would shut up so he could try to think. There were fucking banana peels all over and his best friend was gone. From things getting from bad to worse it starts to rain. We have to stop looking and take cover. What will Hunny do in this storm? Does he have shelter? Food? How long will this monsoon last? As he thinks about all these things he feels a light touch from a small hand. He turned and saw it was Haruhi. Not really hearing the words, but feeling comfort in her voice; he puts his hand on her head and said "Your right."

He woke up when the light first came and started out to look for Hunny. He knew where Hunny was. His gut was telling him and it was in the opposite direction of where Kyoya was taking them. Before he could get far he heard a voice calling out to him. He turned to see Haruhi behind him telling him he was going in the wrong direction, but he knew he wasn't so he kept going. He didn't know that she was following him till he heard he scream out his name. He walked over to her and carried her in his strong sculpted arms. He wanted to keep her safe.

Walking in the jungle with Haruhi was relaxing. He liked the feeling of his body against hers. That's when he heard the crunch of others around them. He saw that they were surrounded and all the men had guns. He held a wide- eye Haruhi in his arms a little tighter and kept calm. He knew that he had to keep her safe so when one of the men tried to take her he punch him and knocked him a few feet back. He was waiting for another attack when he heard Hunny screaming and he knew that they were both safe.

The whole time that Hunny was beating the men up he looked at Haruhi who was in awe. He cleared his throat and she looked at him. He took a deep breath before he asked "Will you go on a date with me?"

She was shocked and all she could say was yes

Later on the others came to find them and Tamaki attacked Haruhi as usual and that's when everyone, but him see the secret smile that Haruhi gave Takashi. That's when they all found out. Well all of them beside Tamaki.

The day that Haruhi was thrown into the ocean, he did not say one word to her that night. He just looked at her and she just looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he was feeling and thinking. She felt the love, fear anger, relief, and the admiration for her. Also she knew he was thinking "What the hell were you thinking?" and "That was very brave of you, but don't do it again" and "I love you and I never want to lose you". That night in bed he held her a little bit closer and a little bit tighter.

**AN: Sorry as the end came near it got suckier. This is my first story. Comment so I can improve but please be nice. Thanks**


End file.
